closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
VIVA Films (Philippines)
NOTE: This page is still a WIP. Background VIVA Films is a Philippines movie company which started in 1981. This company is part of the VIVA Entertainment Group. 1st Logo (1981-1988) Logo: * Logo 1: On a Persian red background, a light gold triangle zooms out, stops for a moment to emit four triangle-shaped waves, then abruptly appears further zoomed out. The triangle moves left as another slides out from behind it and moves to the right a bit. A tall rectangle and an inverted triangle slide in from the top and bottom of the screen, respectively, and then a faint flash occurs, creating slanted lines running in from the left sides of each triangle, and all the way through the rectangle; the shapes now resemble the word "VIVA". Another faint flash creates the word "FILMS" in a slab serif font of the same color as the shapes. * Logo 2: On a black background, two outlined white triangles (one upside down) appear zooming to us and filling with a red color, making the outline dissapear. These triangles zoom out. Then a series of outlined triangles appear and do an unknown animation. The animation stops, and the I from the VIVA logo falls down. The now-red triangles from the beggining of the logo zoom in, and the other triangles dissapear. Inside the triangles, the V's and A vertically wipe and form. The triangles zoom in even more, filling the background with the red color, and leaving the finished logo. "FILMS" fades in below. The finished version is a little bit more bigger than the 1st version. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very simplistic animation for the 80s. The 2nd version is more unique, though. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the film. Music/Sounds Variants: * The first film from the company, P.S. I Love You, has the 1st logo with a gunshot and a fast fanfare. * On Boy Negro, the 2nd logo plays with a synth-pop theme. * Another music variant with the 2nd logo is in Doctor, Doctor, We Are Sick, where it features a synth fanfare. * On Cross My Heart the 1st logo plays with creepy synth theme Availability: Seen on their films from the era. Scare Factor: * Logo 1: None. Low for the P.S. I Love You version due to it's sudden appearance and music. * Logo 2: Minimal to low. 2nd Logo (1989-1990) Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Zooming Viva" Logo: We start with a black background and a yellow sunburst forming yellow words "VIVA" in 3D. As the sunburst fades out, the "VIVA" zooms in. When the zooming stops, we fade to a sky blue background with moving white searchlights in them. After that, the word "FILMS" in white flash in under the "VIVA." FX/SFX: The sunburst forming the words "VIVA," the "VIVA" zooming in, the moving searchlights and "FILMS" flashing in. Music/Sounds: It starts with a boing, followed by a five-note synthesizer tune. As the zooming stops, it culminates in a majestic fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: A silent version also exists. Availability: Seen on Viva Films releases of the period, usually releases by Viva Video. Scare Factor: None, this was one of the most clean Philippine movie logos of the past, although it would get much worse in its next incarnation. 3rd Logo (1990-2003) Nicknames: "VIVA from Heck/Hell", "Filipino V of Doom" Logo: We see a gold screen. Then, four blue laser-like lines shoot from the left of it, and it starts rotating away, revealing that it's actually the "V" from the VIVA logo. The large "V" then zooms away as the laser coming from bottom-left corner and breaking three-equally sized parts from it and settle themselves next to the "V". These parts reveal themselves to be the rest of the letters of the logo "IVA", thus the words form the word "VIVA". Then, two long horizontal gold lines shoot out from below and the gold, italicized word "FILMS" appears sandwiched in-between. This all happens on a black/cadet gradient background. Variants: * There were 2 redone variants which were from 1993-2003 and 2003-2005. The only large differences are the color scheme for the letters and background and logo size. The 1993 variant got a brighter gold color variant for the letters, which was made even brighter in the 2003 variant to the point the letters looked more bronze than gold as a result. The 1993 variant also had a black/blue gradient background, and the 2003 variant got a black/medium Persian blue gradient background and a slightly larger logo. * On Urban Rangers, the logo is more darker. * On Pacifico Guevarra - Dillinger Ng Dose Pares, the logo's even more darker, making the background almost black. * On Row 4 and Kiss Mo' Ko, the logo seems moved down. * On Noel Juico - Batang Kriminal, the logo has a yellow tint, making the whole thing yellow. * On Bugbog Sarado, the logo fades to white instead of black at the end. * On Biktima, it cuts to the film with the music still playing. * A prototype version can be found on Anak ni Baby Ama and Biktima. FX/SFX: Everything, which seems to be CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A creepy synthesized pad note, followed by many zapping sounds for the lasers and the gold lines and solemn ringing sounds not unlike bells that echo throughout the logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * Some films featured a synthesized fanfare with a different zap sound. * The 2003 variant got a redone version jingle which featured more electric sound effects throughout. * A jungle-themed tune with different laser zaps is heard on AB Normal College. * On Sukdulan and Lupe, a dreamy theme is heard with different laser zaps. * On a few films, the opening theme plays over it. * Row 4 and Pretty Boy had the opening theme with the zap sound. * On S2pid Luve, there's another music varaint which consists of a synth drone with whooshes. * On Gloria, Gloria Labandera, a news theme is heard. * On Mana-Mana Tiba-Tiba the different music rather than Viacom "V of doom" music. Availability: By far this is one of VIVA's most common logos (mainly because of it's long lifespan). It's seen on many VIVA films from the time, most distributed by VIVA Video or Regal Home Video on VHS/VCD/DVD releases. It is believe to be first seen on Anak Ni Baby Ama and Biktima and it's the last theatrical appearance is Bugbog Sarado. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: * Original 1991 Variant: High to nightmare. The zaps/flashes, scary music, and ominous (color) theme (gold objects on a dark background) unnerved quite a number of people, making this the scary Philippine movie successor to the 1980s Regal Films logo. * 1993, 2003 Variations: Medium to high, as they received a noticeably brighter color scheme and (in the case of the latter variant) less scary-sounding music, making them not as creepy as the original logo. * Urban Rangers Variant: High to nightmare, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Pacifico Guevarra Variant: Nightmare, due to the near-black darkness. Again, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Synthesized Fanfare/Jungle Theme/Synth Drone/News Theme: Low; it's less unnerving. * Dreamy Theme: Minimal to low, since it's an improvement over the original fanfare. * Opening Theme: Minimal. But none to low for these who are used to seeing any of the variants. 4th Logo (2003-2010) Nickname: "VIVA in Space" Logo: On a moving space background we see an explosion which forms a filmstrip in the shape of a circle. The Earth flies through it. An orange triangle flies towards the left as the earth lands on the triangle. A filmstrip then curves around the earth forming a comet shape. The blue text "VIVA" flies in next to the triangle. Variants: * A short version exists starting where "VIVA" flies in next to the triangle. * Sometimes, the logo appears slightly red. FX/SFX: Great CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Starts off with a whoosh followed by a 14-note piano theme played against some faint drum notes. It ends in three ways: Music/Sounds Endings: * A siren that increases in pitch. * A synthesized chord fades in the "coming-at-you" style. * A different synthesized chord not unlike the other one. For the short variant, the opening theme. Availability: No longer current, but can still be seen on films of the by the company. It was first seen on Filipinas. The short version appears on Till I Met You. Scare Factor: * Version with Siren: None. This logo is tamer than the previous logo and has great animation. * Version with Chord: Minimal. The chord may surprise you. * Version with different Chord: Same as version with chord. 5th Logo (2010-) Logo: On a black background we see an abstract shape with red, pink, green, yellow and blue colors rotate upwards towards the middle. When it does we see the blue text "VIVA FILMS" beneath the shape. A spotlight forms beneath the logo. Variant: A warped version exists. FX/SFX: Even more great CGI. Music/Sounds: The first 12 seconds of the audio of the 1st DTS Digital Sound trailer or the opening theme of the film. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Seen on current films from the company such as Hating Kapatid. The warped variant is shown in Tumbok. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music is quite unfitting and can startle some. The dark atmosphere can also scare a few, but this is a great logo and a major improvement over the 3rd logo. Category:Philippines Category:Movie Category:VIVA Entertainment Group